


The Simple Things

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Bonding time together where Sasuke compliments Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 26
Collections: SSMonth 2015





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2015 Day 2. Prompt: No Filter.

It’s another day at the beach for the Uchiha couple. Deciding they are in dire need of a vacation, they left everything and went to the coast to spend a long weekend without any interruptions. Packing light, they bring their favorite reading materials to the coastline, draping a mat for them to sit on. Sasuke lies on his stomach, with a book open in front of him as his eyes dance through the lines, engrossed in his reading. Sakura’s attention is drifted towards the ocean a few miles away. She lets the cool breeze kiss her skin and the ocean waves lull her. She looks over the few seagulls that are walking on the sand. The sun sits just above them behind some clouds.

Countless months of work without rest has taken a toll on them and just by being there with each other is enough for her to recharge. She looks over to her husband and rests her head on her knees. She can stare at him forever. Despite being married for almost ten years, her love never dies down. She is still smitten for him as if they had just met yesterday. Her eyes travel down his bare torso, noticing how his muscles constrict at the slightest movement, how his bangs cover his eyes and ears just the slightest. Eyes still glued to his reading, he notices that she is staring at him and cracks a smirk.

“Liking what you see?” Sakura chuckles and lies down on her stomach beside him. She feels so _happy_ being there with him. She leans her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth. She is trying not to touch her phone at all this weekend, but she suddenly feels the urge to document this moment. She grabs her phone, opens the camera, and takes a selfie with him still reading.

She looks at the finished product and scrolls to the side a few times. Sasuke glances to his side to watch what she’s doing.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to find a good filter for this picture.” Sasuke almost snorts.

“Why?” Sakura tilts her head to the side, looking too serious over something as trivial as picking a filter.

“Just to make it look prettier.” He can’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. He grabs her phone a bit abruptly and moves his thumb around the screen a few times before handing it back to her and continuing with his reading.

“There.” She looks over the screen and squints her eyes.

“Wait it doesn’t have any filter?”

“Yes.” Well that just defeats her purpose.

“Cause you’re already beautiful _without_ a filter.” Sasuke says casually without sparing a glance at her. He can tell from the corner of his eyes that her cheeks start to turn a shade darker and her lips curve upwards into a smile.

He smirks in return.


End file.
